Razzid Wearat
Razzid Wearat was the brutal male corsair captain of the Greenshroud, and a mix of species described as a Wearat, rumored by some to be a weasel-rat cross (not to be confused with Wearet). He wielded a barbed trident, and was said to be horrendously ugly. Razzid Wearat made a name for himself during the Winter of Slaughter, when he and his barbarian crew pillaged several coastal areas, leaving a trail of death and destruction in their wake. However, he became overly confident, and, ignoring his seer Shekra's omens, he sailed to the High North Coast to do battle with Skor Axehound and his Rogue Crew Sea Otters. Skor and his band saw the ship coming, and caught the marauders in an ambush, setting the Greenshroud ablaze and badly burning Razzid in the process. The wreck of the Greenshroud made its way back to Razzid's home isle of Irgash, where the nearly-fatally wounded Razzid was taken away to a concealed stockade to be treated for his wounds. While he was healing, a ferret captain, Braggio Ironhook, tried to take his place; however, Razzid survived his terrible wounds, though he was badly scarred. At the first opportunity, he beheaded Braggio, and resumed captaincy of his ship. Shekra, concerned at what a second attack on the Rogue Crew might cause, convinced Razzid that Redwall Abbey would be a more rewarding prize, and his crew set sail for the Abbey. Later, Razzid captured Uggo Wiltud and Posybud, who were lost at sea, and tried to force them to tell him the location of Redwall. However, the two young hedgehogs outwitted the none-too-bright vermin crew, and escaped. His luck turned when Shekra captured Drogbuk Wiltud, who, under the influence of the strong ale the vermin fed him, told them the exact directions to Redwall Abbey. During the voyage, morale on the ship ebbed away as the crew encountered many hardships. Razzid also began to lose the respect of his crew for his authority, after he murdered Dirgo for a simple remark and executed Wigsul for supposed spying. He had Twangee assist him as his own spy, and the young weasel kept an eye on other potentially mutinous crew members, especially Mowlag and Jiboree. Upon arriving at Redwall Abbey, Razzid sailed his wheeled ship across the land, straight at it; however, the Wearat had by this time developed a terror of fire, and the sight of a bonfire on the Abbey ramparts dissuaded him from an immediate attack. He sailed off across the flatlands, hoping the Abbeybeasts would think he had gone; he then returned, one wildly stormy night, sailing as fast as he could for the gates in an effort to batter them down. He succeeded, but, unbeknownst to him, the Rogue Crew, with a score of Long Patrol hares and several Guosim shrews, had beaten him there and were lying in wait; this army proceeded to soundly rout the Wearat's crew. Razzid and his cook, Badtooth, escaped into the Abbey kitchens, but were confronted by Posybud and Uggo, the latter hedgehog holding the Sword of Martin. Uggo slew Badtooth, but fumbled and dropped his sword in the process; Razzid began to torture the young hog with his trident, planning on killing him. Posybud retrieved the sword and ran the Wearat through with it; he did not die immediately but came after her with his trident. Redwall's Cellardog, Jum Gurdy, stepped in to help, belting the Wearat in the head with a wooden stave and finishing Razzid off once and for all. Category:Villains Category:Villain Leaders Category:Males Category:Corsairs Category:The Rogue Crew Characters Category:Single Species Category:Characters